Machiavélique par obligation
by Tari Eledwhen
Summary: Ryo a une cible : Kame. Mais comment faire pour l'attirer dans ses filets ? Pairing : RyoMe


Dans la loge des News, la dernière répétition venait de s'achever dans un épuisement général car, en vue du Countdown du lendemain, Yamapi ne les avait pas ménagés. Malgré l'heure plus que tardive, ce dernier avait insisté pour en faire une dernière et aucun des membres du groupe n'avait été en mesure de le lui refuser.

En règle générale, tous s'arrangeaient pour prendre leur douche avant de partir, mais en l'occurrence, ils n'avaient qu'une idée en tête : rentrer le plus vite possible pour prendre un repos bien mérité. Pourtant, au milieu de tous ses camarades en train de ranger ou plutôt d'entasser leurs affaires pêle-mêle dans leur sac, un seul semblait se mouvoir au ralenti. Le remarquant, Tegoshi s'approcha de lui et passa la main devant son visage.

- Ouhou, la Terre appelle Ryo-tan ! fit-il.

Tiré de ses pensées, l'interpelé sursauta et dévisagea son cadet avec étonnement.

- Quoi ?

- Oh là… T'étais plus du tout avec nous. C'est la fatigue ? s'enquit le plus jeune du groupe.

- Ouais ouais, t'inquiète, c'est rien, fit Nishikido.

- Tu t'en fais quand même pas à propos du concert ?

- Bien sûr que non. On est prêts.

Yuya jeta un coup d'œil étonné au sac de son aîné.

- Et ben dis donc, t'as pas l'air pressé de rentrer chez toi, remarqua-t-il.

Il allait poursuivre, lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule et Yuya tourna la tête vers son possesseur.

- Laisse-le tranquille, Tesshi, intervint Yamapi, qui savait ce qui se passait dans la tête de son ami. Tu vois bien qu'il n'a pas envie de parler.

- Mou… Bon, d'accord, se résigna le cadet en retournant à ses propres affaires.

Peu à peu, Koyama, Masuda, Kato et même Tegoshi, vaincus par la fatigue et l'heure avancée, quittèrent la loge l'un après l'autre, laissant Yamashita seul avec Nishikido.

- Alors c'est pour ce soir ? interrogea le leader de News ?

- Oui, il est temps.

- Tu as tout prévu ?

- Hum.

- Alors je te souhaite que ça marche.

Un petit sourire d'encouragement, une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son ami et Tomohisa quitta les lieux à son tour.

Ce soir était sa dernière chance. S'il n'y parvenait pas, il abandonnerait.

_FLASHBACK_

_- J'en peux plus, Pi. Plus le temps passe, pire c'est._

_- Tu lui a toujours pas parlé ?_

_- Je peux pas. Il est jamais seul et ça ferait louche que je demande soudain à le voir alors qu'on a jamais été plus proches que ça._

_Il y eut un silence, puis Nishikido reprit._

_- Je sais plus quoi faire._

_- Et j'avoue ne pas pouvoir t'être d'une grande aide, à moins d'intercéder auprès de Jin pour qu'il lui parle, mais ce baka serait capable de tout faire foirer._

_- Ouais. Ce qu'il me faudrait, c'est un plan._

_Plan… Plan… Dokkiri…_

_Ils se regardèrent, la même idée venant de leur traverser l'esprit._

_- Yoko ! s'exclamèrent-ils en chœur._

_FIN DU FLASHBACK_

Se levant de la chaise sur laquelle il était assis, Ryo se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit prudemment, avant de s'avancer dans le couloir, allant coller l'oreille à celle de la loge toute proche. Un rire familier bien qu'assourdi par le battant lui parvint, ainsi qu'un élégant « la ferme ! ». Taguchi et Tanaka. Qui se rapprochaient dangereusement de sa position. Plus vite que l'éclair, il battit en retraite dans la loge de son groupe et attendit. Logiquement, il ne restait plus que quatre personnes. Dont lui. Entrouvrant la porte, il vit vaguement passer Ueda. Plus que trois. Puis Akanishi. Plus que deux. Ne restait que Nakamaru. Et lui. Surtout lui.

Avec une lenteur que Ryo jugea désespérante, l'aîné en second des KAT-TUN s'en fut à son tour. Ils étaient désormais seuls dans la Jimusho, mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Sachant que son cadet n'allait plus tarder à ouvrir la porte, Nishikido alla se poster près de l'ascenseur, de façon à paraitre en sortir. Alors, le battant s'ouvrit et, de là où il était, le News/Kanjani manqua s'étrangler avec sa salive (Yamapi aurait dit « se noyer dans sa bave », le médisant). Peut-être par flemme, Kame portait encore le t-shirt qu'il avait enfilé pour répéter et qui, trempé de sueur, adhérait à son torse sculptural comme une seconde peau. Ses soyeux cheveux châtains, pareillement mouillés, collaient à sa nuque gracile et à son front majestueux, accentuant encore, si c'était possible, l'extrême sensualité exsudée par la moindre parcelle de son être.

Ignorant qu'il était observé, le plus jeune passa naturellement une main dans ses cheveux pour les décoller de son front, mouvement anodin qui mit pourtant un comble aux sens échauffés de son admirateur. Mais il n'avait pas monté, avec Yokoyama, ce plan machiavélique, pour le faire échouer à son commencement. Il devait donc se calmer. Ce qui était plus facile à dire qu'à faire, car il s'agissait tout de même de l'un des plus grands sex-symbol de l'agence. Estimant le moment venu, il émergea du petit renfoncement comme s'il sortait de la cabine automatique et se dirigea vers la loge des Kanjani comme si de rien n'était, comptant sur son talent d'acteur pour paraitre crédible.

Le voyant débouler vers lui, Kazuya releva la tête du sac dans lequel il fouillait à la recherche de son portable.

- Oh, Nishikido-kun, tu es encore là ? fit-il, étonné.

- J'ai oublié un truc dans la loge des Kanja, mentit habilement l'interpellé.

- Oh je vois. C'est bête que tu aie du faire demi tour pour ça.

- Bah c'est ma faute, j'avais qu'à être moins distrait, rétorqua Ryo, ravi de réussir à parler normalement bien que le spectacle précédent l'ait mis dans tous ses états. Tu rentrais ?

- Ouais on a fini tard. Je les ai un peu malmenés.

- Bah ça leur fait du bien de temps en temps. Tu veux bien m'attendre ? Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

- Oh, si tu veux. Tu es venu en voiture ou tu veux que je te raccompagne ?

Ca ça ne faisait pas partie du plan, mais ce n'était pas plus mal. Pour la suite.

- J'ai pris un taxi. C'est gentil de le proposer. Je reviens, fit Ryo en disparaissant dans la loge de son second groupe.

Une fois à l'intérieur, il se demanda quelle durée raisonnable une personne normalement constituée pouvait passer à chercher un quelconque objet et s'appuya vaguement contre une table en regardant sa montre. Trois à quatre minutes devraient suffire. Il en profita pour sortir son portable et envoya un mail à son aîné des Kanjani « vais bientôt entrer dans l'ascenseur avec lui. Tiens-toi prêt pour le courant ». Il attendit de recevoir un bref « ok » et ressortit une fois le temps déterminé écoulé, tenant son sac comme s'il venait d'y placer quelque chose d'important.

- Tu as trouvé ce que tu cherchais ? demanda Kamenashi.

- Oui c'est bon, on peut y aller. Je voudrais pas te retarder, déjà qu'il est pas tôt, répondit Ryo en faisant taire la petite voix intérieure qui le traitait de menteur.

- Pas de problème, je suis pas pressé, rétorqua le cadet.

Le plus jeune appuya sur le bouton d'appel, puis, sans méfiance, entra dans la petite cabine, nonchalamment suivi par Ryo qui trouvait que le plan de Yoko se passait comme sur des roulettes jusque là.

Nishikido attendit que le plus jeune ait appuyé sur le bouton menant au moins un puis, sortant furtivement son portable, il envoya à son collègue et ami un message qui tenait en trois lettres : « Now ». Presque immédiatement, l'ascenseur stoppa brutalement sa course entre deux étages dans un soubresaut et la lumière s'éteignit, remplacée par le chiche éclairage de secours qui plongea la pièce mobile dans une semi pénombre.

- Merde, qu'est ce qui se passe ? jura Kazuya en appuyant comme un sourd sur le bouton du niveau qu'il souhaitait atteindre. Putain, il manquait plus que ça…

- Un problème ? fit tranquillement l'aîné en louant intérieurement le génie machiavélique de son camarade.

- Bah on est coincés au cas où t'aurais pas remarqué.

- Je m'en suis aperçu. Mais c'est pas grave, appelle quelqu'un et il nous délivrera.

- Et tu crois que j'ai fais quoi ? Mais y'a plus de jus dans ce foutu panneau de contrôle.

- Et bah alors y'a plus qu'à prendre notre mal en patience, fit Ryo, fataliste, en s'adossant à la paroi métallique pour se laisser glisser à genoux au sol. Quelqu'un finira forcément par se rendre compte de la situation.

- Comment tu peux rester si calme alors qu'on ne sait même pas pour combien de temps on est coincés là-dedans ?

Evidemment, le plus âgé savait qu'ils y resteraient tant qu'il n'aurait pas obtenu ce qu'il voulait, mais le cadet, lui, l'ignorait.

- Ben vu qu'il y a pas de solution immédiate, tu m'explique l'intérêt de s'énerver ? rétorqua l'aîné en ne se privant pas d'admirer le magnifique visage de son cadet en contre-plongée.

Un soupir échappa au KAT-TUN et il imita son compagnon d'infortune en s'asseyant contre la paroi.

A partir de là, il allait falloir jouer serré.

- Allez, Kamenashi-kun, détends-toi. T'es pas claustro au moins ?

- Nan, sinon j'aurais pas pris l'ascenseur.

Ouf, sauvé. Parce que dans le plan, Yoko et lui avaient oublié de prendre en compte ce petit "détail". Il aurait été bien avancé si son cadet avait fait une crise de panique. Ok, ça aurait été l'occasion de le prendre dans ses bras (sous le prétexte de le rassurer), mais bon… il avait prévu autre chose de plus tordu. De nouveau un message à Yoko. Quatre lettres cette fois :"clim". Et il attendit.

Moins d'une minute plus tard, de l'air frais traversa l'ascenseur, faisant violemment frissonner le KAT-TUN encore plein de sueur.

- T'as froid ? demanda innocemment Ryo, feignant de remarquer ce qu'il avait provoqué.

- Nan, c'est bon.

- Fais pas ton têtu, t'as la chair de poule. Tu vas choper la crève si tu reste comme ça et tu risque de finir aphone.

- Je suis au courant. Mais j'y peux rien si cette conne de clim s'est mise en route.

- Bah justement.

- Et tu propose quoi ? Tu vas sortir une couverture de ton sac ?

- Bah déjà, commence par virer ton t-shirt. Il est mouillé et ça aide pas.

- Hum, pas faux.

Se redressant, le plus jeune empoigna le bas de la pièce de tissu et tira vers le haut, offrant à son camarade la vision plus qu'alléchante de ses abdominaux et pectoraux. Il laissa l'étoffe tomber au sol, puis regarda de nouveau son aîné qui avait bien du mal à ne pas laisser paraître ce qu'il éprouvait devant ce spectacle.

- Et maintenant ?

Sans rien dire, Nishikido s'approcha de lui et, à son tour, ôta son haut, faisant sursauter et vaguement reculer le plus jeune.

- Qu'est ce que tu fous, Nishikido ? interrogea kazuya, interloqué par un geste auquel il ne s'attendait pas.

Sans répondre, Ryo referma ses bras autour du corps gracile en un geste rêvé maintes fois et respira avidement l'odeur enivrante de sa peau.

La stupeur empêcha tout d'abord Kame de réagir et il se laissa faire, avant de se reprendre assez pour balbutier :

- Ni… Nishikido ? A quoi tu… joue ?

- Technique de survie élémentaire, répondit l'interpellé depuis le cou de son cadet. Pour lutter contre le froid, la chaleur corporelle est plus efficace que les vêtements. Et tu as froid, non ?

- Hum… acquiesça le KAT-TUN, troublé, en plongeant ses yeux noisette dans le chocolat de ceux du plus âgé.

Ce regard manqua faire perdre toute contenance à Ryo, qui dut faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas s'y noyer. Malgré lui, son regard dériva sur les lèvres de son cadet. Rosées comme un fruit magnifique, pleines, charnues, bien dessinées et certainement douces comme la soie, elles semblaient appeler les siennes.

- Qu'est ce que tu regarde ? demanda Kame qui, en plus de sentir la chaleur du torse musclé pressé contre le sien, sentait aussi celle de son regard.

Ryo hésita : devait-il la vérité ou la dissimuler ? Après quelques secondes de réflexion, il opta pour la franchise. Il en avait assez de taire ses sentiments et n'avait, de toute façon, pas grand-chose à perdre.

- Tes lèvres, répondit-il le plus naturellement du monde. Je me disais qu'elles étaient bien tentantes…

La stupeur figea Kazuya.

- Qu… Qu'est ce que tu raconte, Nishikido ? bafouilla ce dernier, le cœur battant.

- Ryo.

- Hein ?

- Appelle-moi Ryo.

Et sur ces mots, l'aîné posa ses lèvres sur celles de son cadet, les caressant lentement, savourant avec délices ce contact si longtemps désiré, tout en le serrant davantage contre lui dans une étreinte presque désespérée. Il finit pourtant par le relâcher, à regret.

- J'aimerais dire que je suis désolé d'avoir fais ça, mais ce serait un mensonge. Parce que je t'aime, Kame.

Il y eut un silence. Qui s'éternisa. Manifestement, le KAT-TUN était choqué de l'aveu.

- J'aurais du être moins direct… commença l'aîné.

- T'as la moindre idée depuis quand j'attend ça ? le coupa doucement Kazuya.

- Quoi ? sursauta Ryo en le fixant avec de grands yeux ébahis.

Avait-il bien compris ce qu'il… Non, impossible.

- Je ne suis ni aveugle ni idiot, tu sais Ryo. J'avais bien remarqué que tu me regardais dès que tu en avais l'occasion. Ce n'était pas bien dur de tirer une conclusion. Je me demandais simplement quand tu allais te décider.

Cette fois, ce fut l'aîné qui se statufia, n'osant pas croire ce qu'il entendait.

- Mais je n'aurais jamais pensé que les choses se feraient dans ces cirtconstances, poursuivit le cadet.

- Attend que je comprenne… Tu veux dire que toi aussi, tu…

Kamenashi hocha la tête en lui faisant un petit sourire et, de lui-même, revint prendre, entre les bras de son aîné, une place qui lui semblait naturelle.

- Je t'aime, Kame, fit Nishikido, heureux.

- Moi aussi, Ryo.

Il avait réussi. Enfin. Merci, Yokoyama.


End file.
